


Beautiful Blue

by mikawxtch



Series: Colors - Obi-Wan x Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Street Artist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawxtch/pseuds/mikawxtch
Summary: You're a bored street artist, who's painted almost everything you've seen. Except for this handsome stranger with beautiful blue eyes. Perhaps you should ask him to model for you..._____This is my first post!! I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Colors - Obi-Wan x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Jedi Get Nervous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682653) by [Sarcastic_bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble). 



> This will be a series, btw!! Any feedback would be appreciated, as well!!

The planet of Corellia is where you’ve set up shop. As an artist - a  _ street _ artist - all you need is a populous city with a lot of foot traffic. Foot traffic means people, people who see your artwork. And hopefully, at least  _ someone _ will buy your art. A commission, something, honestly, you’d draw nude painting if it meant a good payout.

Sadly, you’ve painted almost every boat at the Santhe Shipyard, every towering building in Coronet City, hell, you’ve even painted inside the casino before. People often move too fast to do a quick portrait. You get kicked out if you loiter too long around any major building. The only reason you’ve painted so many buildings is because you do multiple trips. Today, though, today is different.

A blue you’ve only seen in pigments. Beautiful auburn hair, with a beard to match. This man was too handsome  _ not _ to paint, and without thinking, you rushed to him.

“Hey,” you said, out of breath, “Could you come with me?” You smiled at him, and he looked taken aback. He glanced to a man next to him, you only now noticed.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, right, I’m an artist, could I paint you?” you laugh, “You are very attractive.”

His companion nudged him forward, and you smiled. You gestured behind you at your small stall, and you looked behind you. A figure was going through your booth. With a shout, you started walking towards your booth. The figure looked at you, put something in their pocket, and ran.

“Hey!” you yell, and break out in a run.

As you’re chasing them, the two men run ahead of you. The friend of the handsome man turns to you quickly.

“We got ‘em, get back to your booth.”

Without getting a reply, he turns around to follow his friend. You stop quickly, nod to yourself, and jog back to your booth.

As you enter your booth, you quickly take inventory. All your pigments are there, your brushes are fine. Even the large drying canvas was untouched. You sat on your stool with a sigh, wondering what they could have possibly taken. It wasn’t until you were putting down your second layer of wash on new canvas that you realized what was taken.

_ Your money _ .

You cursed yourself for leaving your booth, for leaving all of your money unwatched. You put your face in your hands for a minute, before looking up again. What if the handsome stranger takes the money for himself? You push the thought out of your mind, but there’s still a pit of uncertainty in your stomach.

Your memory is a gift sometimes. With a base of the handsome stranger’s face on your canvas, you step back and sigh. It’s been a while since the two men ran to catch the thief, and there’s been no sign of them.

“Excuse me, but I believe this belongs to you?”

You turn with a start, and see the stranger’s friend. He had shaggy brown hair, and a scar on his eyebrow. He smiled expectantly, with his hand extended with a small pouch. You grab it quickly, and fasten it to your belt. He laughs at this, and leans on a table.

“Wondering where my attractive friend is?” You nod. “He’s turning the thief into authorities. I’m Anakin, by the way.”

You nod again. You sigh, asking “Do you think he’d let me paint him? I hope I wasn’t too… weird.”

He laughs again, “After he caught the guy, he wouldn’t stop talking about being painted. He didn’t want to seem too excited, so he sent me here while he dealt with the authorities.”

You laugh, and turn your head to see the handsome stranger. You smile and wave at him. Anakin waves too, and motions over.

“Hello there,” the man says, “I never got your name?”

“(Y/N),” you put your hand out to shake, and he takes it. “What’s yours?”

“Obi-Wan,” he shifts his feet in an awkward manner, “You offered to paint me?”

You nodded excitedly and grabbed your stool. “I may or may not have tried to paint you from memory.” He chuckled, and sat on the stool.

Even when he’s nervous - which he hid well - he was still graceful. Looking back at the base you started, you frowned. You got his profile all wrong. You sighed and began to mix colors. Anakin was going between looking over your shoulder, and looking at his comlink. Obi-Wan, still feeling awkward, tried to start some conversations.

“How’s life on this planet?”

You shrugged, looking at the curve of his nose. “It’s fine, I suppose. You get used to it, and you make connections.” Anakin perked up at that.

“Connections?” Obi-Wan asked, adjusting his seating minutely.

“Yeah,” you mutter as you put down some light eyelashes. “You usually need some form of protection on this planet, you just gotta choose wisely.”

Anakin stepped in your view of Obi-Wan, “Who’d you choose?”

You nudge him out of the way with a laugh, “Give me a good reason why I should tell you.”

Anakin opens his mouth, but Obi-Wan interrupts him. “Anakin, that is none of our concern, mind yourself.” Anakin side eyed you, before scoffing.

“I’m going for a walk,” Anakin said as he walked into the crowd, then disappeared.

Obi-Wan sighed, putting a hand to his face. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“Hand off your face,” you say, “And why are you sorry? He’s the one who was rude, and honestly,” you put your brush down, “Anakin wasn’t that rude. I can tell you two aren’t from this planet, and you don’t know how things work around here. Am I right?”

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. “I’m used to people getting mad at Anakin, it’s an automatic response at this point.” Both of you laugh at that. You move materials to the side on your table so you could sit down. “What made you want to paint?”

You put your elbow on your thigh, and your chin in your hand. “Well,” you drawled, “Scenery and people were always so beautiful to me, and it gave me a reason to get out of the Outer Rim.”

“Oh really? Where from?” He asks, more relaxed that he doesn’t have to stay still anymore.

“Andelm IV,” you said, “I snuck on a ship that landed here, and started my life.”

“I thought you said that your painting gave you a reason to leave?” Obi-Wan said, smiling. Man, his smile is lovely.

“It gave me a way of money making. I needed a way to make money before I even  _ tried _ leaving.” You said, leaning back on your hands. Obi-Wan nodded along to your words. “You know, the Jedi never did anything for me. They’re peacemakers, but never stopped any of the pain in my life, my family’s lives.” You sigh.

Obi-Wan tilted his head a bit, before saying, “Well, there’s no way they could’ve-”

“I know,” you interrupt, “ I  _ know _ that. But they’re peacemakers, are they too busy for the Outer Rim?” You think to yourself before answering yourself, “The Outer Rim is a big place, so I know I can’t fault them completely. It’s just nice to have something to blame, y’know?”

He nods, “I understand, the Jedi can’t be everywhere.” You nod.

“I think that’s why I like this place.” Obi-Wan gestures for you to continue. “Well, rules and laws can be so restricting sometimes, and the Jedi have such a strict moral compass, that being on Corellia, amidst all the crime and such, reminds me that some laws are there for a reason. Some are still really stupid, but…” You shrug.

“May I ask what laws are stupid?” He smiles at you - well, it’s more of a smirk with how tilted it is. Still lovely.

“Loitering, that’s a big one for me, it just makes no sense!” You stand up from the table, so you can fully show you discontent, “I can’t even count how many times I’ve been chased away from buildings - that I wasn’t even in! - when trying to paint. I go back to finish the paintings, but with the dried paint, it’s not as good as it could’ve been.”

Obi-Wan nodded towards the wet canvas, “Speaking of drying paint.”

“Oh shit,” you pick up your brush with a laugh, “Sorry, got off track talking about stuff I hate.” Obi-Wan laughed with you.

It was silent while you painted. The slope of his nose, the curve of his cheekbone, and the angle of his throat were all very precise. Though, you got to look at his lips shamelessly thanks to painting him. You were most excited to paint his eyes, though. They were such a lovely color.

You put down your palate, and said, “You know, I’m  _ really _ excited about painting your eyes. Your skin and hair are all warm colors, for the most part, and then your  _ eyes _ are a cool color! It’s just going to pop so well.” Obi-Wan laughed at your excitement, and you continued to speak as you reached down to your pigments. “I mean, your eyes are such a wonderful color, It’s very similar to a pigment I have…”

Picking up your blue tin, you look to see it’s mostly empty. The burden of painting so many skies and oceans. You laugh to yourself, and look at your model.

“I’m out of blue,” You say as you search through all your tins, you hear Obi-Wan’s comlink go off. You glance over and see the hologram of Anakin running.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin says in an annoyed tone, “We have a problem. Are you still with (Y/N)?”

“Yes, what is it now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan sighs, and puts his face in his hand. At this point you’ve stopped looking for your pigment, and now you’re just listening.

“I’m almost there, we’ll talk when I get there,” right after he says that, Anakin hangs up.

“Problem, Obi-Wan?” You ask, again sitting on your table.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, and Anakin appears through the crowd. “What’s this ‘problem,’ Anakin? It better be important this time.”

Anakin rolls his eyes, “Sorry to interrupt your date, but we have a mission to do.”

You raise an eyebrow, “One, it’s not a date, two-”

“You called him attractive.”

“Okay? I have eyes,” you sigh, “And two, I need to leave, too.”

You see Anakin sizing you up. “And where is that?” Obi-Wan elbows him.

“As I said to Obi-Wan, I’m against some laws and I’m not afraid to  _ break _ said laws. I need to go to my… I guess I’d call her my dealer, I need to go to my dealer for more paint,” you say, gesturing to your empty blue tin.

“How will you keep your things from being stolen?” Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms.

“I know a guy,” you shrug, “Unless you two want to watch my stuff.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, and Anakin said, “No, we’re busy.”

You shrug, and check your own comlink. You send a quick message to your dealer, and call Pikvutoq, your Twi’lek friend. He answers, and before you can open your mouth he says, “Leaving?”

“Yeah, just for a few minutes, is that good for you?” You say. He nods.

“I’ll be there in a minute, you can leave now.” He hangs up.

Looking up from your comlink at Obi-Wan and Anakin, they’re whispering between the two of them. You can clearly see that they’re disagreeing on something.

“Hey,” you call to them, and they stop talking and look at you, “I’m leaving, and I suggest you leave before my friend gets here.” They nod, and Obi-Wan waves before turning away with Anakin. Quickly making sure you have your money, you begin your walk to the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm new to AO3 so I don't know how to make it multi-chapter when you first post something, oops lol. Anyway, most of this series is gonna be in a collection instead of one fic with multiple chapters, if that makes sense?

It wasn’t until after you’ve entered the docks that you noticed something was off. And it wasn’t until you got confirmation about  _ what _ was off.

“Ah, (Y/N), so nice to see you,” Asahsaa greets you. The fact that she greeted you made you a little nervous. It’s strange that the leader of the Blue Brotherhood would greet you, or even see her. Sure you’ve seen her in passing and greeted her, but you’ve never had a conversation.

Asahsaa Zylu was a togruta woman, with long lekku and montrals that made her seem seven feet tall. Her black eyes could see right through you, it made sense that she was in control.

You nodded at her, and looked around. “Lady Zylu, how nice-”

“Please, you’re one of our most loyal customers, (Y/N), just call me Asahsaa,” She says, walking towards you.

“Oh course, Asahsaa, I’m here for more paint,” you said, “Where should I head to buy some?”

Asahsaa laughed, and motioned to the two guards behind her. “I think paint is the least of your worries. You know our rules, don’t you?”

You blink and take a step back, “Yes?” you say slowly, “No outsiders, pay on time or on site, and don’t tell of your whereabouts.”

“All correct, so please, (Y/N), tell me why I have two Jedi sneaking around my facility?” Asahsaa says calmly. Her hands are behind her back, and a third guard comes up from behind her. A twi’lek guard and a human guard each grab your arms, and pull you towards her.

“Jedi?” you say while digging your feet into the floor, “Why would I bring Jedi here? I don’t know any Jedi?”

“So two Jedi just  _ happen _ to have followed you here? I’m not buying it,” Asahsaa frowned at you, before turning to the third guard, another human.

“We have their location, should we attack?” he asks, showing a holo map of the building. Asahsaa shook her head before turning back to you.

“No, let’s have a diplomatic discussion, shall we?” Asahsaa smiles at you, but there’s an underlying threat in her teeth. “Anyone who sees the Jedi shall lead them here, understood?”

The guard nods and leaves. The room was silent, not even your breathing could penetrate the thick silence. You were scared, of course, you didn’t bring Jedi here. Again, you don’t  _ know _ any Jedi! So when a door busted open and you made eye contact with Anakin, color you surprised to find that he’s a Jedi. It shouldn’t have shocked you when Obi-Wan was right behind you, but the last few minutes have been a little strange.

You heard Asahsaa begin to say something, but you couldn’t help to interrupt her. “You two are Jedi?” You yelled, your face scrunched up with confusion.

“What do you need, Jedi?” Asahsaa stepped in front of you, to speak with them, “We couldn’t have  _ possibly _ messed with the Senate, have we? I tried very hard to keep you out of our sales.”

Anakin smirked, and took out his lightsaber. A brilliant blue. “Oh, you smugglers are always so… smug,” he chuckled before becoming serious again, “Smuggling is illegal, on all accounts. Doesn’t matter that you kept the Senate out of your business, we still found out. Thanks to (Y/N), here, it was easier.”

“Oh,” Asahsaa hummed, and reached into her holster, “So, it  _ was _ (Y/N) who lead you here?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

The cold metal of a blaster struck against your forehead, “I don’t like liars, (Y/N). You don’t know any Jedi, yet these two know your name, and they claim that you lead them here. Now, you’re going to tell me the truth.” The sound of her gun loading sent a shiver down your spine.

“Asahsaa, please, I don’t know them. I simply painted a portrait of one of them. They never said-”

“We followed them, they told us to leave.” Obi-Wan said, his lightsaber glowing against the concrete floors. “Release them, this has nothing to do with them.”

Asahsaa scoffed, and pointed her gun at the Jedi. “Fine, I’ll save them for later.” Her blaster rang twice, and before you could open your eyes to see if the Jedi were okay, you felt the guards holding you go limp. Stepping over their bodies, you rushed past Obi-Wan, who grabbed your arm.

“We’ll be in touch, don’t run too far,” he said, pushing you towards the exit. You were thankful that they took Asahsaa’s attention, because you were able to escape without a hitch.

The portrait of Obi-Wan mocked you. With unfinished eyes and shadows, it was almost haunting to look at. You’ve planned what you would do if the Blue Brotherhood ever decided to hurt you, but with Obi-Wan’s words ringing in your head, you couldn’t go through with it.

Pikvutoq trusted you, and said he would watch over you until the Jedi came back.

“Hey,” you said, still looking at the painting, “If you’re working with the Brotherhood, why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

He shrugged with a sigh. “I know you’re no threat to us, and I know you wouldn’t bring a Jedi here. Asahsaa has just been on high alert. A shipment got intercepted by Republic Ships, so she’s been rather trigger happy.”

You hummed, and checked your comlink. It’s been awhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin should be back by now. They should be fine. They will be fine. With a sigh, you put your face in your hands.

“I’ve got to get off this planet.”

“That can be arranged, actually.”

Your head shot up to see Anakin with his arms crossed, and Obi-Wan dismissing Pikvutoq. He waves before leaving.

“You can get me off of Corellia?” You say as you stand up. Obi-Wan nodded, and handed you a package. “If this isn’t blue pigment.”

Obi-Wan laughs at your pointed look, and he puts his hands up in defense. “Look for yourself.”

You open it while looking at him, and smile as you see the blue pigment. “So, ready to model some more?”

“We have things to talk about,” Anakin step forward.

“I can multitask, here,” you hand the stool to Obi-Wan, and grab your palette. Anakin sighs, and takes a seat on your table.

Obi-Wan sits and looks at Anakin. He sighs.

“We came here to find smugglers, which we found thanks to you, and-”

“-And we’re sorry you almost got hurt because of us,” Obi-Wan interjected, causing Anakin to breath out of his nose.

“And we’re sorry you almost got hurt, but you didn’t,” Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, “At first, I suspected you of being part of the group, but you weren’t so, I’m also sorry for suspecting you. We Asahsaa arrested by the Senate, and that’s how you’re getting off this planet.”

“I’m being arrested?” You joked, leaning towards Obi-Wan’s eyes. “The sun’s in a different place, so the shadows are going to look weird,” you mutter.

“We actually have a job for you,” Obi-Wan said, “A senator has been looking for a self portrait for some time, so we would take you back to Coruscant with us.”

Placing your brush down, and stepping back from the painting, you ask, “When are we leaving?”

“Tonight, hopefully. Finished?” Obi-Wan asked, and stood when you nodded.

On a faded orange background, a three-fourths head shot of Obi-Wan stood. His nose and jugular being mostly angular, while his cheek, hair, and eyes were soft and round. With a slight glow around the bridge of the nose and cheekbones, it looked as if his eyes were glowing. His eyes - as you planned - were the focal point of the piece. A beautiful blue.


End file.
